Chaos Powers
CHAOS POWERS This page is a constantly updating reference page Chaos is the force of energy from the Chaos Emeralds and is used by many OC's there are several forms it can be executed in this page describes them. General the general powers are able to be used by all Chaos Users and are moderately powerful. All General Chaos powers have elemental variants but each requires a form of Elemental Chaos learned and more Chaos Energy to execute. Chaos Spear: a spear of Chaos energy thrown by the user to hit foes Chaos Blast: a destructive blast of Chaos power that causes major harm in the Area of Effect. Chaos Control: the user manipulates time space to warp, slow or stop time. Chaos Lance: a powered up version of Chaos Spear that can penetrate multiple targets Chaos Snap: powered down Chaos Blast Special Chaos These Chaos powers are special and only some can use them. These powers tend to require more energy then the general powers making them very hard to use in rapid succession. All forms have Elemental Chaos variants except Chaos Heal. As with other Elemental Chaos variants the move will require more Chaos Energy to execute. Chaos Rain: an assault of Chaos Spears from the air normally used to take large masses of enemies out in once swift move. Chaos Beam: a beam of chaos energy Chaos Barricade/Chaos Shield: The user manipulates Chaos energy to form a protective field around themselves and/or others. Chaos Heal: heals the user using Chaos Power Chaos Spindash: The user charges a spinning ball attack with Chaos Energy to strike a target. This move is hard to control and should it miss the intended target the user will be sent bouncing around until the energy finally disperses. Weapon Chaos These are abilities that require a weapon such as a sword or other bladed weapon to use. Chaos Blade Strike: An attack from the user's blade imbued with the powers of Chaos Elemental Chaos Blade Strike: The elemental variant of the Chaos Blade Strike, more powerful and can inflict negative status effects related to the type of Elemental Chaos. Requires Elemental Chaos and more Chaos Energy to execute then a normal Chaos Blade Strike Chaos Raid: The user throws his/her sword at the enemy after charging it with Chaos to deal ranged damage. Elemental Chaos Raid: The elemental version of Chaos Raid like the Blade Strike one it is more powerful and can inflict a negative status effect related to the form of Elemental Chaos used. Requires Elemental Chaos and more Chaos Energy to execute then a normal Chaos Raid Chaos Counter Strike: A powerful counterattack that a Chaos Weapon user can execute after evading an attack. This move takes the power of the attack used against them and deals 2.30x the original attacks damage. This one does not have an elemental variant Elemental Chaos This Special form of Chaos is very different as it deals with the elements of the universe. these powers are very rare and not many chaos users can access them at all and the few who can are only able to use certain forms of it. and the handful who can use all of them know that mastering all forms of it might as well be impossible. Inferno Chaos: Chaos Infused with the power of fire. super effective on wooden buildings and combustible materials and ice. It can also give the target a burn or ignite them. Aqua Chaos: Chaos infused with the power of water. Super effective against fire and fire based elementals but weak against natural structures and electrical entities. Icy Chaos: Chaos infused with the power of ice. This form of chaos is useful to freeze things to a brittle cold making them easy to smash. It can be super effective against water and can freeze targets however it is weak against fire and plasma. Shocking Chaos: Chaos infused with the power of lighting useful for starting electrical systems can give a target paralysis or shock them causing them to loose all motor control and super effective against water targets. Cosmic Chaos: A special form of Chaos infused with the powers drawn from the universe it's self it has not weaknesses nor is it super effective against anything. Demonic Chaos: A special form of Chaos infused with the power of Darkness, super effective against light targets like Angels but weak against all else. It can also blind a target for so long as well as cause confusion. Holy Chaos: A special form of Chaos that is infused with the power of Light, super effective against dark based targets such as demons but weak against all else it can blind and confuse targets. Life Chaos: A special form of Chaos infused with life and healing powers. Though it cannot harm others is can heal anything living and replenish energy. It can be used as an instant effect or a prolonged replenishing effect. Zero Chaos: An rare form of chaos usable by very few that is the perfect mix of Chaos, Darkness and Light making it super effective against demons, deities, angels, Etc. and normally effects other targets it's special ability is the power to weaken a targets physical abilities and block the target from the use of Chaos powers for a limited time as well. Chrono Chaos: A rare form of Chaos that mixes the manipulation of time space. It can be used to stop a target dead in it's tracks or slow them down the effect varies has no other perks or cons. Trinity Chaos: A form of Chaos exclusive to Rage Chaotic the Hedgehog and those he blesses with it that mixes the powers of Chaos, Elements and the powers of Light to devastate enemies it is super effective against all types of foes but requires large energy sums to use. Ultima Chaos: A form of Chaos exclusive to Rage Chaotic the Hedgehog and those he blesses with it. Ultima Chaos is a form of Chaos that is the all Chaos mixed into one making it lethal to almost everything that is weak to Chaos and will leave a random effect from any Chaos type. Harmonic Chaos: A Chaos Form only usable by the Chaotic bloodline that is the only way to kill certain dark entities. It is special as it draws energy from The Chaos Emeralds and another power source as well. Passive Chaos Powers Passive Chaos Powers are abilities that are for the users benefit and are always active or can be activated. Chaosblood: Blood infused with the ancient chaos powers which is rare giving unlimited access to the Chaos Energy with or without emeralds at no cost to their form, stamina or health to a point. Chaos Detect: The ability to detect the powers of Chaos within other beings Chaos sonar: The ability to sense The Chaos Emeralds within time space Null-Chaos: attacks from other forms of Chaos not including elemental Chaos do no harm Chaos Absorb: Chaos attacks not including Elemental Chaos do not damage but instead heal the user Null-Chaos+: Attacks from all Chaos including Elemental Chaos does no harm Chaos Absorb+: Attacks fro all Chaos including Elemental Chaos do not deal damage but instead heal the user. Guardian's Blessing: A special ability granted by The Chaos Guardians of the past to the other Guardian(s) or who they deem worthy this blesses the being with the ability to stop aging and increases they physical, magical, and Chaos powers moderately as well as improves their body's healing rate a little. Those with this blessing can only be killed in battle or from wounds.